wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz 7.8
Buzz 7.8 is the eighth chapter of Buzz. Confrontation; Grue and Skitter flee. The Undersiders regroup and decide what to confront the problem, Purity, head on. Plot Stormtiger clears a path for Hookwolf and Cricket to come through the darkness. Hookwolf explains that the group had been attacking blockades to avoid getting trapped in as the ABB did and just happened across the two Undersiders. Stormtiger is unable to pick up Grue's smell for reasons Skitter does not understand, so the group interrogates Skitter on the location of the other Undersiders. The E88 capes are distracted when one of the paramedics draws her gun and takes several ineffective shots at them. Cricket moves quickly to deal with her and Hookwolf correctly deduces that a paramedic who is that competent is probably one of Coil's soldiers. Skitter refuses to give any answers, so Hookwolf taunts her with different ways they could choose to torture her for the information. Grue emerges with an oxygen tank which he throws near Hookwolf and then detonates by shooting it. The tank was covered in darkness, muting the explosion but not preventing it dealing severe damage to Hookwolf's human flesh exterior and leaving Stormtiger bleeding on the floor. Hookwolf attempts to chase Skitter, but with her advantage navigating the darkness that her bugs provide her she is able to leave him going the wrong direction and head towards Grue. An attempt at taking the injured soldier hostage is ignored by Grue, Cricket attacks him directly instead, dodging gunshots and slashing his chest several times. Once he surrounds the two with darkness, she begins swinging blindly until she emits a pulse of very high pitched sound only audible to Skitter's bugs that Skitter realizes is a form of radar. Along with helping her navigate the dark, Cricket is able to use extended emissions of the sound to disable the bugs that are attempting to hamper her and mess with the senses and coordination of the two Undersiders. Cricket lands hits on Skitter that only serve as blunt force hits due to Skitter's costume. A messy brawl ensues in the darkness, resulting in Skitter stabbing and the slashing across Cricket's thigh. Retreating under cover of the darkness, Grue explains that the wounds to his chest are not serious, likely because Cricket has a history of fighting for show and instinctually opens fights with showy cuts rather than lethal ones. Meeting up with the other Undersiders, Skitter begins to work on cleaning out Grue's wounds while the team tries to plan a resolution to the conflict. Tattletale refuses Grue's suggestion of guerilla strikes using the mobility of the dogs, since the blood loss he has suffered means it is likely high exertion activity will cause him to pass out. She instead proposes that they must move fast and go straight to the root of the problem: Purity. She knows that the plan is risky but it's the only way to end the rampage before something important gets taken out and begins to explain while Skitter starts stitching up Grue. Major Events *Grue and Skitter 'tactically retreat' from a fight. Trivia *The text was altered to make clear that when skitter wounded cricket she was not cutting into the femoral artery.Um the Muse: Skitter cut through Cricket’s thigh. Then left her to bleed to death, which should happen in a matter of seconds, maybe a minute or two (depending on how big Cricket is). Man, she’s vicious. I don’t think that anybody could be that cold-blooded over their first kill. Femoral artery wildbow: That’s assuming she cut through the inside of the thigh (ie. toward the groin), rather than the outside, though. And even if she was cutting the inside, she wouldn’t necessarily have the anatomy knowledge, here, that she was cutting a major artery. So it would be ignorance rather than a cavalier attitude. Given there was no mention of arterial spray or a huge pool of blood expanding beneath Cricket, we can assume it wasn’t a killing blow. Edit: Altered the text a mite just to clarify matters. - Comment by Wildbow *Grue is still considered to be the leader in the field but scenes like this prove that Thinkers like Tattletale generally have a tactical influence on Parahuman teams. *Parahumans wiki is mentioned again in relation to Cricket. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters